Warm Touch
by ripitupgenki
Summary: A sequal to RockyRoadSmith's Story "Cold Shoulder". Can Genki help the group understand and come to terms with Holly's Secret? And can he help Holly have confidence again?


_AAN: Hey figured you would enjoy this after the recent one you posted, Rocky. Hope you enjoy it! If you have not read her story you might want to go do that, its called "Cold Shoulder"._

**Warm Touch**

Genki knew the group would take awhile to adjust but he hoped those who were closer to her would come around quicker. Holly had retrieved her dagger from the snow and put it back in its place. Genki put and arm around her shoulders as they walked back, trying to warm the poor girl up. Holly merely smiled to him as he did. She never thought Genki would be so persistent when it came to cheering someone up. But he had quite effectively shown her through words and actions that she was not like Moo. Genki lead her back to where the group was camped. Pixie glanced over and gave a small smile. It was obvious that she had not been affected by this development. But then she was a baddie at one point, she it made sense that she and Big Blue wouldn't have the predisposition to think she would betray them. Holly sat down next to her companion, she wondered what the others thought right now but refused to voice it. Suezo hopped over to her side in concern, he could tell she had been crying.

"Holly…" for once his voice was quite; He leaned against her in affection. The brunette returned it with a soft smile.

"I'm fine Suezo. Genki showed me that though I'm related to Moo I'm nothing like him. He even gave me the chance to kill him…" She glanced his way as Genki rubbed the back of his head nervously, "He already knew I wouldn't…" She looked back to her long time companion. "Can you forgive me for not telling you Suezo? I didn't want to believe Moo's words… but I knew he spoke the truth… his soul took over my father… I don't think there is anything left of my father now." Suezo hugged her close,

"Of course I can forgive you. But you shouldn't have kept this to yourself. We could have helped you get through this…"

"I'm sorry… I just…"

"Couldn't come to terms with it?" Pixie interjected causing everyone to look at her. "You didn't want it to be true. And telling them would make it so you had to admit it was true." Holly nodded,

"Yeah… I'm sorry my selfishness put you all at risk…"

"Holly…" Suezo nuzzled into her side,

"How are you putting us at risk?" Pixie asked the next logical question. Holly sighed,

"My power with the stone is the same as my fathers. He can sense me when I get close to him, and I can also sense him. But this time… he seemed to be able to block me until I was right on top of him. But he already knew where I was."

"I see… that is a disadvantage… but it sounds like he is just better at using his power. Perhaps you could learn to block him as well." Big Blue offered, it seems he had learned a thing or two from golem about being gentle.

"It is possible I guess."

"Don't worry about it. We'll work on that later, right now we have other things to deal with." Genki grinned, then looked to Mocchi. Mocchi smiled and walked over hopping into Holly's lap and giving her a hug.

"Mocchi still love Holly! Genki is right chi!"

"Oh, thank you Mocchi!" she happily hugged him back. Holly waited a moment then glanced toward Golem. He smiled gently to her; the rock giant rose and moved to where she was.

"Holly… should… cheer up…" He placed a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"Thank you Golem… I will try." Genki glanced toward Tiger and Hare. Tiger seemed reluctant to look at her and Hare seemed to be in deep thought. He would give them time, they had lost more then the others in some ways. Genki gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze then settled down.

"We should plan what we are going to do now." Pixie said as she sat down a crossed from the couple. The pair nodded, Big Blue put out the ideas they had come up with leading Hare to eventually add into the conversation. Though Holly hung back, Genki knew it wasn't because she felt she couldn't add in. The ideas posed were all good ones and she probably thought so as well. Holly rarely added anything to such discussions unless she had something important to add.

* * *

The group tired out and eventually went to bed. Genki woke in the middle of the night to find Holly gone. He rose and walked out of the igloo finding Tiger watching where she was.

"I think she can't sleep…" was all the wolf monster said. He walked back inside as Genki went to the girl's side. He knew she had to be cold with it being below zero outside. He placed a hand on her shoulder, her form shuddering from the sudden contact.

"Holly… why are you up so late?" she turned him, he could see tears in her eyes that remain unshed.

"I couldn't sleep…"

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah…."

"Holly things will work out. I'll be alright…"

"Genki… Tiger can't even look at me… and Hare… acts like I don't exist."

"Give them time… they need to come to terms with this." she nodded looking away,

"I know I'm just worried…"

"It'll be alright. The others and I are here for you even if Tiger and Hare aren't." she glanced over at him again, a blush tinted his cheeks. The meaning behind his words wasn't lost to her; she never imagined he'd be this bold about it though. Genki took her hand gently, he could feel how cold she was from just the contact with her hand, "come with me a moment." He knew Tiger was watching and wanted some privacy, he lead her off into the woods. Though not far it would make it easier for them to talk things out.

"Genki what are you…"

"Holly please have confidence in yourself. You know you're not evil, there's no reason for you to doubt it."

"But I could become that way…"

"No you can't… Holly you have too much love in your heart for others for evil to ever gain a foot hold."

"I don't know about that… it's not like I haven't felt hatred before Genki…"

"You tried to save Naga because you didn't want to become like him. You showed mercy, which is a form of love to an opponent. And you show love in the friendship you offer the rest of us. Some more then others but you love us and that's obvious."

"Genki… that maybe true but what if I do start to hate again… can that love over come it?" Genki could see the fear in her eyes now, he sighed.

"Why can't you believe that love in all its forms is stronger than hate?"

"If that's true then why did my father… try to kill me…"

"Holly you said yourself that you don't think your father is there anymore. You maybe right, Moo may have his body but he himself it not there anymore." Holly's hands moved to her face, Genki pulled her close as her body shook. "I don't think he would ever try to kill you Holly. Not if he loves you. I'm sure you remember whether he loved you or not."

"He did…" Genki sighed, and held her close trying to comfort her best he could.

"Then he wouldn't try to kill you. That was all moo, and he was using you father to get what he wanted."

"What'd he want…"

"Hatred… he wants to grow in power… please don't give in Holly."

"Genki… I don't have your heart's strength…."

"Then perhaps I can give you some strength. Just don't go through this alone." She looked up at him, moving her hands away as she did. He could still see tears in he eyes and he moved a hand to gently wipe her tears away. Holy gasped and blushed as he did, the warmth of his touch melting the ice that had formed around her heart over the past day. Her eyes wavered at the gentleness he showed.

"Genki… I'm not sure how you can give me your strength…" He smiled shyly,

"I can be here for you in a way no one else can."

"What do you mean?" He knew Holly thought he was too young to know about relationships but he wasn't as naive as she believed. With out another word he leaned in and let their lips meet. He could tell Holly was shocked by the gasp he heard and the tenseness of her body. He pulled back seeing if she was all right with what he had done. She stared at him with wide eyes making him wonder if she understood his feelings now.

"Holly… I really…really like you… it doesn't matter what you do or who you become. I will always be here for you."

"Genki… thank you." she pulled him into an embrace, he was eager to return it.

"You can come to me with anything Holly. I will always help you."

"Thank you… I won't hide anything from you anymore." when she pulled back he could see something new in her eyes and smiled. Her confidence was back, proven by the fact that she leaned in and kissed him. He returned it with the same fervor she put into it. Holly let his love flow into her and warm her heart; his simple touch warming her body as they continued to stay close to one another.

* * *

Tiger watched as the couple had their moment; with a sigh he turned to head back. He knew Genki was right; Holly had too much love for others to ever submit to hatred. The fact that he had to give her a confidence boost showed how distressed the girl truly was over it. He saw Hare as he turned, his eyes meeting the rabbits for a moment.

"You know… Genki is right about her." Tiger mumbled,

"Huh?" Hare looked at him expectantly.

"She's too loving to work with Moo…"

"I suppose she is. What about her connection with him though?'

"I think Genki is right about that as well. Moo is using her father."

"Perhaps he thought he could stop us by disrupting the group with this."

"It would have worked if not for Genki."

"Yes… I guess we should talk to her in the morning."

"Yeah we should. There is no way I can blame her for what happened to my brother. Not after she has helped all of us so much. She is nothing like Moo." with that Tiger head back to the igloo.

"Should we get them? It's freezing…."

"Leave them be. I think they are plenty warm right now. Besides Holly needs this after the cold shoulder we gave her." Hare glanced at the couple to find them kissing once again, then smirked.

"Guess you are right old buddy…"

"I am not _your_ buddy."

"Sure sure." the pair began to argue as they headed back leaving the pair too enjoy their moment. One thing was sure that the morning would hold forgiveness and healing for everyone involved.

* * *

_AAN: figured this worked well with what was written in the other story. hope you enjoyed the fluffiness!_


End file.
